Cross Bones Style
by generalnothingness
Summary: T/P "I am so in love with you that every time you go out in that damn suit a part of me dies because I’m afraid you won’t come back. And I’m so ridiculously proud of you for doing what you do that I can’t, I just can’t stop you, but I can’t take anymore."


**Title:** Cross Bones Style  
**Author:** general nothing  
**Prompt 44:** "I wish I never met you." prompt in a box lj  
**Word Count:** 1,524  
**Genre:** Romance with a bit o' angst  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Pr0n with some plot. But more pr0n.  
**Fandom:** _Iron Man_ (movie-verse)  
**Pairing/Character:** Tony/Pepper  
**Summary:** _I am _so_ in love with you that every time you go out in that damn suit a part of me dies because I'm afraid you won't come back. And I'm so ridiculously proud of you for doing what you do that I can't, I just _can't_ stop you, but I can't take anymore because you're _all_ I have, Tony, and I don't know what to do."_  
**Timeline:** Post-movie  
**Author's Note:** First _Iron Man_ fic!! It's really porn-y, guys, I'm sorry. Also, it's not beta-ed.

* * *

"I wish I never met you," she tells him, but it's breathless and broken because it's hard for her to form coherent sentences when all she can see is his curly, brown-almost-black hair in between her thighs. She's surprised she's even able to speak with the way his tongue is swirling around her sex, making her body tremble and her voice catch in her extremely dry throat.

She whimpers when he stops his ministrations and glances at him. Even half-dressed and lying on his belly with her legs around his shoulders and his large hands on her hips and his chin glistening with her wetness (_Oh, God, she can't take much more of him_), he still manages to look ever the business man that he is. She can't stand to look at him so she drops her head back on the pillow and shudders.

"That was grammatically incorrect, Miss Potts," he says and she hears the smirk in his voice even though she can't see his face anymore. "And I don't think you mean it," he continues before blowing on the most sensitive part of her body. Her hips jerk toward his face, an endless quest for completion, but his hands on her hips hold her down. She's whimpering again, wordless pleas for him to just _hurry the hell up you heartless bastard_.

"I-I do," she whispers and her eyes clamp shut as he continues to lick her _oh God, right there_ and her thighs tighten around his head.

"No, you don't," he breathes against her sex and if he weren't so goddamn good at what he's doing she'd be pissed that he's telling her what she does and doesn't mean when she speaks. She half wants to push him away to tell him exactly this, but the moment her hands go to his head they end up grabbing his hair to pull him closer instead of the exact opposite.

He gets the hint and knows she's pissed, but he continues with his goal of having her come three times in an hour and a half. If the trembles in her thighs, the rippling muscles in her stomach, and the faint rippling in her cunt are any indication, she's approximately two-point-five seconds from coming around his fingers. He swipes his tongue at her clit once, twice, thrice and she's off, clenching around his fingers and moaning his name in a way that he absolutely adores.

He presses one last kiss to her sex, breathing in the deep scent that is absolutely Pepper Potts before moving up to lay beside her, giving her a moment to catch her breath. She's flushed and sweaty, her red hair plastered to the skin around her forehead and temples. The red that has crept up from her chest makes the freckles around her breasts stand out and he uses one finger to trace a few of them.

His gentle touch startles her. After that last fantastic orgasm she didn't have enough energy to open her eyes, so she doesn't realize he's there until the faint touch from his fingertip gives her goose bumps. She opens her eyes to see him still smirking over her, but there's less cockiness, more adoration, and the smile she was going to send him dies on its way to her lips.

He notices the quick change in her emotion and withdraws his hand from her chest. He wants to ask her if she's okay, but he's never been in this situation before in the bedroom, so he's at a loss for words. He stares at her for a moment, trying to find the answers to his questions in her eyes, but she's completely blocked him off now.

"Pepper…" he starts, but he's cut off by her lips on his. She pushes him back and straddles his still clothed lap, rocking against him slightly and his eyes roll into to the back of his head at the pressure against his groin.

She trails open mouthed kisses down his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple which earns her a less than manly squeak from her boss. She presses a quick kiss to his arc reactor, the only thing keeping this wonderful, pain in the ass of a man alive and his breath hitches in his throat when he sees her face glowing in the soft blue light of his artificial heart.

She glances up at his gasp and plants her hands on his pectorals to push herself up. "I do mean it," she says and he has trouble remembering what she's talking about because she's moved herself down his body and his unbuckling his belt as she speaks. "I wish I'd never met you because then I wouldn't feel this constant worry all the time."

He's trying to focus on both her words and her hands, knowing that what she's telling him is important, but he is, in the end, just a guy who happens to have a gorgeous girl on his lap who is currently reaching into his pants and _oh God don't ever stop_ squeezing him.

"It wasn't so bad before," she tells him, tugging on his pants to pull them down. "You weren't Iron Man, so I didn't need to worry about you dying." She's gotten his pants down around his ankles and she's standing at his feet at the end of the bed and pulling off his shoes. "I just had to worry about you burning yourself out on women or booze. And that wasn't as bad compared to now."

She's back on the bed, straddling his knees. "But, God, I am _so_ in love with you that every time you go out in that damn suit a part of me dies because I'm afraid you won't come back. And I'm so ridiculously proud of you for doing what you do that I can't, I just _can't_ stop you, but I can't take anymore because you're _all_ I have, Tony, and I don't know what to do." She says all of this in one breath, one that's breathed over his cock and the moist air over the most sensitive part of his anatomy makes it hard for him to concentrate on her words.

"Pepp-" he chokes out, but he can't get her whole name out because her mouth is suddenly around his erection and he's doing his best to not thrust up into the moist cavern of her mouth. He wants to tell her that he's sorry and that he loves her too because she's all he has left besides Rhodey, but all that comes out are gurgles and the occasional hitched gasp.

As talented as he his with his tongue, he has to argue that she is better because right now she's got almost his whole cock in her mouth and her tongue is doing its best to swirl all the way around him. And she's sucking at him at the same time that that marvelous tongue of hers is flicking at the slit at the top of his penis and he has to hold himself back again.

One of her hands cups his balls while the other snakes its way up to the light in his chest. The feeling of her silk hands on his sack and the sight of the glow through her flesh, illuminating her hand from the inside out, makes him lose control and he grabs the sheets underneath his hands and thrusts up. She must have known this was coming because she pulls back just as he comes and watches as his semen splashes over his belly.

She licks him clean, from his now deflating cock to his stomach and if he were a sixteen year old boy again, he'd be hard already and ready for round two. Or three. Or thirteen, he lost count a long time ago.

He's completely sated, his whole body relaxed and she thinks that it's just like a guy to fall asleep after sex and they hadn't even gotten to the actual sex part yet. She's laying across his chest, her head on his shoulder and one hand circling the arc reactor, both only covered with the thin sheet from the waist down.

She's almost asleep when he speaks, her hand once again covering the light in his chest, so she jerks slightly when she hears his voice.

"I'm sorry," he whispers sounding half asleep and she knows that if she looks at him she'll see that his eyes are already closed and he's thisclose to passing out. She smiles against his chest because she knows he means it and that he'll remember it in the morning.

"I know," she says as she burrows deeper against him. She turns only slightly to press a kiss to his chest and her smile widens when she hears him sigh. She gives him a few more minutes before she knows he's really asleep and then rolls to turn off the light. She finds her spot back on his chest and mimics his sigh before closing her eyes.

"I didn't mean it," Pepper Potts whispers before falling into unconsciousness along side Tony Stark.


End file.
